The Star Greaser, The rewrite
by Zandris
Summary: Okay, Darrys Twin sister Zandris was sent off to live with her aunt so she could play with little girls, and not have to be so tough. She then proced in becoing the stunt girl for movies, but then moves back home when her parents die to be with her faimly


_**The Star Greaser**_

**I re wrote it tell me what you think**

**um lets see oh the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer, I don't own any of the Outsiders, all I own is the stuff in my room. Oh and I own snowball, and the plot. Ok that's it so on to the story**

**Ok I think thats it**

**oh hang on**

**there is something I wanted to say,**

**when life gives you lemons make apple sauce, then sit back and watch as every one try s to figure how the hell you did that.**

**wow Lol thats funny Ok now I'm done**

**swear**

**really you can read the story**

**oh and remember to review !**

**Ok now READ**

* * *

Hey my name is Zandris I know it's weird, but my dad was weird like, but I loved him. I have three brothers, my twin Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy, Darry is the only one with a normal name. Darry is also the only one that still talks to me. Soda use to talk to me, and Pony to but, Soda just stop and Pony got way busy and it wouldn't be cool to talk to his older sister. So Darry, is the only one. Why, doesn't mom and dad talk to me you ask. Well eight months ago, the died in a real bad car crash they died, up till then they would always call. I didn't know till Darry called me, and he cried worse than Pony apparently I was in Paris at the time. After my twin told me I finished my acting up, and quit. So I could see my brothers, my only family I know that they need me just like I need them. This is a hard time right now, but I know that we will get out of it just fine.

Oh yea I never told you why I was in Paris, or how I was an actress. You see when I was six years old, mom and dad wanted me to go with my aunt, so i could play with some girls, and be a girl for once, Darry was very sporty even as a kid, and me being his twin, I was into sports to. I had always kept my hair really short, not boy short, but it only reached my chin. My parents seeing that I was only playing with the guys, and wanting me to be able play with some girls, they sent me off to my aunt were she had tons, of little girls for me to play with. So off I went to Aunt Suzann. There I played with the girls, but I would always want to go climb a tree, wear they wanted to play dolls.

My Aunt soon got fed up with it, and told my parents that she was sending me to a boarding school, to learn how to be a girl. After two years there, I was the perfect little girl in their eyes, but I knew when I got out I was going to play sports like my twin Darry, and put, Soda in a head lock, as Darry, tickled Pony. Though I couldn't see my family, I learned ways to be able to be a tom boy. I tried out for drama, were I could be in Action parts, when the other girls didn't want to do it. You could say I was the stunt girl for that. When one night, I got to be the girl that played and did her own stunts.

(We did the Journey to the center of the earth). A big movie dude came scoping people out, he saw me and wanted me for his next movie. My drama teacher happy that I got to go called my Parents up and told them, and with their permission I got to be a Star. Now ain't that funny.

After a couple of years, I quit acting, and became just the stunt woman, I thought it was more fun. Seeing as no one wanted to do their own stunts. Now ten years later, I'm back in my home town Tulsa, Oklahoma. I hated being away from my twin and family so much, they never could come to my shows. I think that they saw the movies, and they know that I do all the stunt for them. Darry thought it was awesome when I told him was doing stunts, he said that I was way tuff now.

Hm, good times, I sigh as I pass the DX, Darry said that's were Soda works, but I don't think he's working right now. I can't wait to surprise Darry, its going to be so funny. I tug on a piece of my short brown hair, I still to this day keep it short, always at my chin. When I was little, Darry and I would slick our hair back, and we were identical.

Can't do that now, not with my b cup breast. Some people think thats weird that I'm 21 and I only have a b cup, but it's normal with all the stunts I do, for they keep me in great shape. Just like Pony's running dose for him. I notice that I had already pass bucks and was on my way on passing the park. I grinned right down next block was my house.

It' really tuff how I still know my way around Tulsa, after ten years. I guess nothing ever changes. grinning I break into a run seeing the broken fence that dad never did fix. But thats Ok I'll fix it. I take a leap and gracefully land on the other side of the broken fence. That will soon get a new paint job.

My grin reaches my icy blue eyes, as I see the steps, that dad fixed many times when Darry and I would teach, Soda and Pony how to flip off it. Sneaking up the steps I open the screen door. Every thing is the same as I left it, the family picture on the wall, the whole in the wall that I shot with dads gun. The smell of chocolate cake , it was home and I was finally back.

I peeked in the kitchen and saw that no one was there, so I crossed the hall to look in the living room, and saw Darry in the old recliner, Pony reading a book, and Soda and Steve hanging up side down on the couch, counting to one hundred The only one that saw me was a guy wearing a mickey mouse shirt, I recognized him as Two-Bit, Darry told me all about him. I brought my finger to my lips, that told him to be quite. I took my other hand, and pointed to Darry. He grinned as he got it, nodded, as I sneaked up behind Darry.

Slowly, I brought my hands to his shoulders as I leaned down to see what he was reading. Something I had always done, when we were little. And after all these years he did the same thing, just tilt his head back. And when he did, a grin burst on his face. He garbed my forearms, and flipped me in his lap. When he did this I yelped like a mouse to the much amusement to Two-Bit, who was laughing his head off. Darry knew when he did this I always sounded like a mouse, he called me a mouse. As I was in his lap he hugged me as much as he could. I laughed, as he had me held by his almighty muscles

Soon we had everyone's eyes on us. I saw that, Two-Bit was still laughing at my yelp, and was now holding his sides, and you could hear him saying that I sounded like a Mouse. I was so going to get him back for that. I looked at, my Twin, and grinned, and then I saw he looked like superman, sept' he didn't have superman hair.

" Dear lord, you look like superman, what did you do?" I laughed as I gazed at him

" FINALY! Some one understands, he looks like superman!" a voice said behind me.

I shift in his lap, to see Soda, shaking his head at Steve, who was trying to act all tuff' and Pony, always to observer trying to figure me out. I can see that Steve is the one that said it, so I grin at him, and say

"Well yea, all he needs is the Cape and he is superman." Laughing good heartily, knowing that Darry knows that I'm only kidding

You see, Darry hates supper man. when we were little, he was obsessed with superman Love him and had every supper mans toy you could think of. And one night, we watched this alien, movie and Darry was convinced that Superman could come and save them all.

So I told him that Superman was an alien, seeing as he came form planet Krypton, and that he wouldn't hurt other aliens. I totally ruined Superman for him. I guess, Darry who is now 21 now still hates superman.

Wow one would think that he would give it up already. We were nine, I think he knows now that Superman wasn't real.

End for now

* * *

**Here is every ones age**

**Zandris- 21 she left at age 11**

**Darry-21**

**Dally-18**

**Soda-17 almost 18**

**Steve-18**

**Two-bit-18**

**Pony-15 I know in the book he's 14 but now he's 15 Ok**

**Johnny-16**

**Ok, so Pony, was 5 when Zandris left and Soda was 7 almost 8**

**Ok thats all for now so please tell how i did, good bad reviews i don't care as long as you review**

**if i get enough reviews I'll wright another chap. K**

**I am getting a Beta as we speek. **

**So was this one better?**

**thanks**

**BD**


End file.
